


Are the rumours true?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, are they?





	Are the rumours true?

Our tale starts during the time when the rumours about Romilda Vane sending Harry Potter love laced chocolates were circulating and Romilda's girlfriend Alicia isn't very happy about it.

Alicia sighed. "Just tell me, are the rumours true?"

Romilda said, "No. I only have eyes for you, Ally."

Alicia stated, "I want to believe you, Rom."

Romilda frowned. "I sense a but coming."

Alicia went on, "But, I know that you used to have a huge crush on Harry."

Romilda smiled. "Used to are the key words. I stopped loving him when I met you."

Alicia grinned. "I'm glad because I'm one hundred percent better than Harry Potter."

Romilda replied, "I couldn't have said it any better."


End file.
